Jhonata Kruger
Inicialmente Jhonata Rose, (mas hoje em dia Jhonata Kruger) é um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW, mas lá, Rose não conseguiu mostrar muito potencial, até que foi mandado para a Season 3 da NXT, onde finalmente conseguiu mostrar todo seu potencial e conquistar o 2° lugar da competição, posteriormente então retornando à ECW já com um grande nome dentro da empresa e chegou à até mesmo fazer uma Tag com Zack Ryder, a Broskis in the Party, mas mais tarde Rose turnou Heel pra cima de Ryder ao lhe atacar e se tornando assim Jhonata Kruger Jhonata Rose Jhonata Rose fez seu Debut no Velocity #1, onde entrou carregado pelos seus Rosebuds e derrotou Ethan Miller em segundos, após um Roll-Up Pinfall No ECW #15, participou da grande confusão que houve ao final do show e no ECW #16 ele e Barrett foram derrotados por Matthew Ibushi e Ryan Spadin em uma Tag team Match No Velocity #4, Rose anunciou que faria parte da NXT Season 3, porém depois foi derrotado em segundos por Bruno Cena NXT Season 3 Então como dito por Jhonata no Velocity #4, ele foi um dos wrestlers da ECW selecionados para participar da NXT Season 3, que como prêmio, o vencedor subirá ao Main Roster... Na semana 1, houve uma 8 Man Battle Royal com todos os wrestlers da NXT, onde Jhonata foi o 5° Eliminado, assim conquistando 20 pontos Logo ao início do show da Semana 2, mostrava Sami Zayn e Jhonata Rose dançando no Backstage, se divertindo, quando aparecia Brook Sheffield e Louis Armstrong para lhes provocar e então eles marcaram uma Tag Team Match entre eles para mais tarde no show, onde antes mesmo da Match começar, Armstrong atacou Sheffield, seu próprio parceiro com um Spear e deixou o ringue, assim Jhonata e Zayn facilmente conquistaram e vitória e 10 pontos, porém quando foram comemorar receberam um Double Spear de Armstrong que em seguida deixou a Arena bastante vaiado pelo público... Na semana 3, houve a "The Power of the Punch Challenge", porém Jhonata Rose não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Louis Armstrong) Na Semana 4, Jhonata derrotou Evan Bourne em uma Single Match, conquistando 10 pontos e empatando com Bourne ao alcansar os 40 pontos, mas na Semana 5 foi derrotado por Ethan Miller Na semana 6, houve a "Obstacle Course Challenge", porém Rose não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Evan Bourne), mas na Semana 7, derrotou Ethan Miller, conquistando 10 pontos Na Semana 8, houve uma Triple Threat Match... Jhonata Rose VS Evan Bourne VS Louis Armstrong... uma grande Match, onde no meio dela, Bourne deixou a Arena para não perder o Hardcore Title que havia conquistado na semana passada, o que claramente distraiu Armstrong por um tempo e então Rose aproveitou a distração para conquistar a vitória graças a um Roll-Up Pinfall e conquistar 10 pontos! O Show se encerrou com Emerson Lesnar, que havia acabo de conquistar o Hardcore Championship, deixando a Arena sendo perseguido por Bourne, Armstrong e Rose A Semana 8 terminou com os 3 finalistas com menos de 20 pontos de diferença, então quem vencesse a prova da Semana 9, consequentemente seria o Winner da Season... a prova foi outra "Obstacle Course Challenge", porém Evan Bourne foi o vencedor, assim, Jhonata Rose terminou a competição em 2° lugar, retornando à ECW, mas já com um grande respeito adquirido devido toda sua partipação na NXT Broskis in the Party Unbrekable... 2° Colocado da NXT VS 3° Colocado da NXT... prêmio: 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship... Jhonata Rose VS Louis Armstrong, grande luta por parte dos 2, sem dúvidas, mas ao final, foi Armstrong quem acabou conseguindo levar a melhor! No Unbreakable, foi também revelado que Jhonata Rose e Zack Ryder formariam a "Broskis in the Party", Tag com o intuito de ir atrás dos ECW Tag Team Championships em 2015, após as férias No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships Jhonata Kruger VS Zack Ryder Na semana seguinte, no ECW #25, The Money Age derrotou Broskis in the Party para assim se tornarem os 1° Contenders aos ECW Tag Team Championships para o ECW Backlash 2015 e é então que Jhonata Rose ataca Zack Ryder, dando fim à Tag entre eles... pouco tempo depois Rose anunciou que aquele era o fim da festa de Jhonata Rose, mas o início da caçada de Jhonata Kruger e então propôs para Ryder que eles se enfrentassem no ECW Backlash 2015 em uma Hardcore Match, desafio aceito por Ryder! Durante uma entrevista de Alisson Dibiase, Hardcore Champion da época, Jhonata Kruger lhe atacou na tentativa de se tornar o New Hardcore Champion, mas apareceu então Ryder para impedi-lo e também atacou Dibiase, para assim graças à Regra 24/7, se tornar o New Hardcore Champion e no Backlash, mais uma vez Ryder levou a melhor sobre Jhonata Kruger Em Busca do X-ECW Championship... No Explosive Night #30, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Kruger (mesmo sendo da ECW) e Blaze se enfrentaram, de onde Kruger acabou saindo derrotado No ECW #27 então, no Main Event, Louis Armstrong enfrentaria um Wrestler misterioso em uma Extreme Rules Match, mas sem ter o Title em jogo... na hora, o wrestler misterioso foi revelado como sendo Jhonata Kruger que ainda por cima conseguiu uma surpreendente vitória sobre Armstrong, assim ganhando um Title Shot ao X-ECW Championship para a Royal Rumble, onde os 2 se enfrentaram em uma TLC Match, mas dessa vez foi Armstrong quem conseguiu sair vitorioso, continuando assim como X-ECW Champion No Main Event do ECW #29, Louis Armstrong coloca seu X-ECW Championship em jogo contra Alisson Dibiase em uma grande TLC Match, que teve como final Jhonata Kruger invadindo atacando os 2 e então calmamente sobe numa Ladder para pegar o X-ECW Championship e ergue-lo do topo da Ladder, encerrando assim a Match em Draw, pois nenhum dos competidores pegou o title... Jhonata Kruger então vai embora com o X-ECW Championship, deixando Armstrong e Dibiase caídos no centro do ringue! 2 dias depois, enquanto PD Styles andava com seu Hardcore Title pelas ruas já bastante cansado devido a Match que havia tido anteriormente no show do Explosive Night #33, Kruger lhe atacou e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7, Kruger conquista seu 1° Title dentro da EWF, o Hardcore Championship No PPV No Mercy 2015, foi uma total Rematch do Backlash... Zack Ryder foi colocado para defender seu Intercontinental Championship contra o Hardcore Champion, Jhonata Kruger, seu antigo rival e novamente em uma Hardcore Match... grande Match, que teve como fim Ryder saindo vitorioso após um Roll-Up Pinfall, assim não apenas defendendo seu Title, como também ganhando o Hardcore Title pela 3° vez, contudo, enquanto comemorava a vitória, Kruger também lhe faz um Roll-Up Pinfall, assim conquistando de volta o Hardcore Title No ECW #31, Jhonata Kruger e Alisson Dibiase se enfrentaram dentro de uma Steel Cage Match, mas a Match foi uma dominação total de Kruger pra cima de Dibiase que não conseguiu nem ao menos acertar Kruger, que em pouquíssimo tempo consegue conquistar a vitória após dar uma surra em Dibiase e deixar a jaula Alcunhas *"The Exotic Express" (Jhonata Rose) *"Future NXT Champion" (Usado na época da NXT Season 3, como provocação à seus adversários) * "The Killer" (Heel já como Jhonata Kruger) Conquistas * 2x Hardcore Champion